Nintendo
is a is a multinational video game publishing company that publishes many series, including the Super Mario series, The Legend of Zelda series, the Kirby series, and the Metroid series and manufactures consoles, which includes Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Switch so far. The mascot of Nintendo is Mario, one of the characters Collin is influenced by. Their competitors are Sony (with PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 4) and Microsoft (with Xbox, Xbox 360 and Xbox One) Relationships with CTSB Every Collin the Speedy Boy games have been released on Nintendo consoles. However, not all of them were even released. The only games that weren't released on a Nintendo console is Collin's Game Gear Journey, Collin: Island of The Bots, Collin and The Swift of Light, Collin the Speedy Boy: Synergy: Synergy Awaits, Collin: Wild Madness and Legend of The Peacock. Games (this doesn't include the games from the Collin Universe franchise) Games released on SNES *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (1993) *''Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (1995) Games released on Nintendo 64 *Baylee'' (1999) *''Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem'' (2001) Games released on Nintendo GameCube *''Baylee's Maze Adventure'' (2001) *''Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld'' (2002) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The FingerTown Problem'' (2001/GameCube port released on 2002) *''Halie: Haunted House'' (2002) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The Tale of Shadow'' (2003) *''Collin: Team Up'' (2003) *''Kristina: The Great Rescue'' (2005) *''Stacie the Speedy Girl'' (2006) Games released on Nintendo DS *''Collin the Speedy Boy Legends: The Legend of The Radiant Crystal'' (2006) Games released on Nintendo Wii *''Collin: X-Treme Sports'' (2006) *''Collin: Dragon Legacy'' (2012) Games released on Nintendo 3DS *''Collin: Travel to the Past'' (2013) *''Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing'' (2013) *''Collin: The Unexplored World'' (2013) *Untitled CTSB game (2014) *''Halie: The Lost World'' (2016) Games released on Nintendo Wii U *''Collin: Dragon Legacy'' (2012) *''Collin: X-Treme Sports Charged Reloaded'' (2012) *''Collin: Travel to the Past'' (2013) *''Collin: The Unexplored World'' (2013) *''Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing'' (2013) *Untitled CTSB game (2014) *''Collin: The Blood Squad'' (2016) *Untitled Kristina sequel (2016) Games released on Nintendo Switch *''Collin the Speedy Boy 3D/''Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection (2017/2018) *''Collin: Forward to The Past'' (2017) *''Collin the Speedy Boy Online'' (2017-2018) *''Halie: The Lost World'' (2016/Switch port released on 2018) *''Collin and Sonic: Speedsters Unite'' (2018) *''Collin the Speedy Boy World'' (2018) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure'' (2018) *''LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game'' (2018) *''Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Resped'' (2019) *''Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing'' (2019) *''Collin: Mechanical World (2019) Trivia *Out of all the consoles that had cancelled CTSB versions, this had the most cancelled ports for their consoles. *The first ''Collin the Speedy Boy game was originally to be released on the Nintendo Entertainment System as well, but was cancelled afterwards. *''Collin: The Island of The Bots'' and Collin and The Swift of Light were both originally planned to have a Nintendo 64 port according to a old ad, but was cancelled. *''Stacie the Speedy Girl'' was also to be ported to Nintendo Wii, but due to the game's low (but vastly better) reviews and difficulties, the port was cancelled. *The Nintendo DS had only one CTSB game. *''Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing'' was meant to also be released for Nintendo Wii, but due to the console about to be defunct, it was cancelled. *''Collin: Mechanical World'' was originally cancelled for the Switch, but popular demand caused it to finally be put for the Switch on August 2019. *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Synergy: Synergy Awaits'' was aimed to get a Nintendo Switch port, but was cancelled. Category:Companies Category:Video game console companies